As shown in FIGS. 4 and 5, in a conventional side mirror for an automobile, it includes an outer housing 10 the upper part and lower part of which are opened and which is provided with protruding parts for assembling 11 on both upward sides, respectively, of the inner circumferential surface thereof; an inner housing 20 which is configured to insert into the upper part of the outer housing 10, on the center of which a circular groove 21 on a center of which a shaft member 22 is formed with protruding, is formed, on both sides of the outer circumferential surface thereof a pair of semicircular grooves 23 are formed such that the protruding parts for assembling 11 of the outer housing 10 are disposed respectively thereon, and on both upward sides of the outer circumferential surface of which a pair of outer protruding parts 24 are formed outward respectively such that the upper outer circumferential surfaces thereof can not pass through the inner circumferential surface of the lower opening of the outer housing 10; a cylindrical elastic spring 30 that is to be inserted into the intermediate groove 21 of the inner housing 20; a supporting member 40 on the lower part of which a cylinder 41 is formed such that it is to be inserted into the upper part of the elastic spring 30 and the shaft member 22 of the inner housing 20 is to be inserted into the inner circumferential hole thereof, wherein on the upper part of the cylinder 41, a pair of support protruding parts 43 on upper surfaces of which a pair of support grooves 42 are formed in symmetry, are formed respectively; a stopper member 50 in a shape of a long bar on which a plurality of holes 51 into which a plurality of protruding bars 44 formed in protruding between the protruding parts 43 of the supporting member 40 are inserted, are punctured and are to be seated within the rotation preventing strut 25 formed on the outer side of the circular groove 21 of the inner housing 20; and a glass holder plate 60 on the lower surface of which a seat protruding part 61 that is seated in the support groove 42 of the support member 40 is formed downward with protruding and on which a seat supporting shaft 62 that protrudes from the both sides thereof in symmetry and is to be received in the lower circumferential surface of the protruding part for assembling 11 of the outerhousing 10 and seated therein, is formed.
Referring to assembling the side mirror for an automobile as configured in a aforementioned manner, first, the inner housing 20 is inserted through the upper opening of the outer housing 10, the elastic spring 30 is seated in the circular groove 21 of the inner housing 20, the cylinder 41 formed on the lower part of the support member 40 is inserted through the upper part of the elastic spring 30 such that the shaft member 22 is inserted into the inside groove of the cylinder 41, the pair of the protruding bars 44 of the support member 40 are inserted into the holes 51, respectively, of the stopper member 50 and pair of the seat protruding parts 61 of the glass holder plate 60 are seated in the support grooves 42, respectively, of the support protruding part 43 of the support member 40.
Under this state, the upper surface of the glass holder plate 60 is pushed to press the elastic spring 30 and the pair of the seat support shafts 62 formed on both ends of the glass holder plate 60 are seated respectively into the lower circular part of the protruding parts 11 of the outer housing 10.
In the case the side mirror for an automobile is assembled in an aforementioned manner, a driver adjusts manually a side mirror to fall in his sight and at this time, he pushes the glass holder plate 60 attached to the rear surface of the mirror for this purpose.